Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output terminal, an insulator sleeve, a cover for an AC generator and an assembly thereof.
Description of Related Art
An alternating-current generator is used for converting mechanical energy into alternating-current electric energy. In a vehicle alternating-current generator, the output power of an engine drives a rotor of the generator to rotate within a stator to convert mechanical energy of the engine into electric energy to charge a storage battery, which then supplies electric energy to electrical parts of a vehicle.
A vehicle alternating-current generator typically has an annular stator and a rotor. By means of rapid rotation of the rotor in the annular stator, magnetic fields are formed by wires wound on the annular stator so as to generate an induced electromotive force (voltage) in the wires and an inductive current. In general, the current generated is an alternative current (AC), which periodically reverses direction. In order to provide a direct current (DC) that flows in only one direction to a battery and some other components of a vehicle, a rectifier is required to convert the AC to DC. Furthermore, a vehicle AC generator contains a housing for accommodating the annular stator, the rotor, and the rectifier unit. The housing is usually formed with a cover that covers the rectifier unit and a shell that covers the annular stator and the rotor. The cover is assembled with the shell to contain them therein. The rectifier unit has an output terminal that protrudes out of the cover for outputting an electrical current. To avoid accidental contact with the output terminal, an insulating sleeve is usually used over the output terminal.
A conventional output terminal, insulator sleeve and cover assembly for vehicle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,741, in which the output terminal is sleeved with an insulating sleeve The sleeved output terminal is held between a protective cover and a shell. However, in such a structure, the installment or detachment of the insulating sleeve is difficult, requiring disengagement of the protective cover and the shell beforehand, resulting in inefficiency of AC generator assembly.
Given the above, there is a need for an output terminal, insulator sleeve and cover assembly in which the insulating sleeve can be easily and conveniently installed to and detached from an output terminal of a rectifier unit and a protective cover of an engine, and at the same time is well secured in position and will not become loosened due to vehicle vibration.